


Fireside

by mxcabre



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Casino run, Drinking, F/M, Gambling, Lemon, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, porn with a tiny scoop of plot, slight angst, when two switches get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxcabre/pseuds/mxcabre
Summary: Isabel and Mammon sneak out to have fun in the human world.shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> "There's all these secrets that I can't keep  
> Like in my heart there's that hotel suite and you lived there so long  
> It's kinda strange now you're gone
> 
> I'm not sure if I should show you what I've found  
> Has it gone for good?  
> Or is it coming back around?  
> Isn't it hard to make up your mind?  
> When you're losing and your fuse is fireside" 
> 
> —Fireside, Arctic Monkeys

Isabel runs a hand through her hair as she gets out of the car. It's been a while since she'd been back to the surface. The human world that was. "Alright, Mammon." She begins, smoothing her hands down the black dress that clings to her curves to readjust from sitting. The witch shrugs on her leopard fur jacket, grabs her purse and locks the door. "This is an in and out deal. We fuck with a couple games of cards, win a few bands, and then it's back to the devildom." She closes the car door then leans against it as she looks at him head on, a playful smirk on her wine colored lips. "Seriously though, don't go getting too carried away. If Lucifer finds out we're gone it's my ass on the line here."

Mammon adjusts his jacket as he gets out of the car, "Damn girl, it's been ages since I saw a woman driving like that, I like your style!" The demon gives her a pleased once-over, winking at her and smirking as she looks away shyly, clearing her throat as she attempts to hide the faint blush blossoming in her cheeks. It’s tough work holding back the small laugh that threatens to escape him at her sudden display of embarrassment, and he hides his smile behind a hand. Confident girls with a soft side had always been his favorite. 

"Gotta live life in the fast lane." She shrugs, she'd always been an aggressive driver, preferring to get from point a to point b in as little time as possible.

"I haven't been up here in the human world for centuries, and no, Lucifer obviously won't know anything. One question: where exactly are we?" Straightening up as he speaks, she arches a brow at his question. 

"It's not obvious?" She steps back and holds an arm out to direct his attention to the neon signs littering the night sky. "We're in Vegas, baby! Land of the casino." At her grand gesture he turns around and sees the large luminous writing, a look of bewilderment on his visage as he takes in the sight before him. 

"Oh my God, so many things have changed since the last time I was here! Well, let the party begin!" He grins, holding out his arm like a gentleman for her to take.

"Yes! Let us gain these grains." She chuckles to herself locking the car and looping her arm around his before they head towards the entrance of the casino. Sliding doors open and she's hit with a blast of air conditioning mixed with the faint scent of cigarette smoke from the back of the establishment. "Oh! Here." She says as she pauses for a moment to open her purse, fishing out two cards: her ID and a fake one for him. "Gotta show em we're not babies before they let us in." 

He gave her a quick glance before he reached out to take the ID card handed to him, a look of amazement on his face. “Wow Izzy, this is pretty impressive for a human!” He takes a quick moment to look at the name on the card and can’t stop the amused scoff that leaves his lips "Of course you could find a better name than Mark Hellway."

“I know right? It’s a spicy mix of crime and magic!” She laughs a bit “I had a brain fart choosing the name okay? By all means tell me what you would prefer and I’ll make sure to make a note of it for next time, oh GREAT Mammon.”

“Mark Hellway’s fine, I’m just fucking with you.” He relents, flashing her an impish smirk. “I’m just glad you We didn’t have these stupid checkpoints last time I was up here.” It had been such a long time since he’d been able to step foot in a human world casino, and truthfully he missed the adrenaline of gambling. He’s thrilled to experience it again, and even more excited to share the evening with the hot witch who seemed to be so similar to him. Once past security, Mammon opens the door that will lead them to the fun, flashing her a charming smile. "Please, after you miss."

She smiles a bit and glances up at him flirtatiously through dark lashes. "Why thank you kind sir." She muses lightly, fingertips brushing playfully along his forearm as she unhooks her arm from his and steps past him into the game room. His eyes linger on her for a moment, her flirtation not lost on him as she takes a few steps then turns to face him, placing a hand on her hip. "First things first let's get some drinks, but after that what do you want to play first?"

"Ah, so we want to start with drinks right away? I see that we are bold! I usually drink a Martini first when I go to a casino, It’s kind of a tradition," he says as they begin to head towards the bar counter. "Honestly, I wouldn't know where to start, since you're so daring why don't you choose?" and in saying this he looks straight at her, a challenge clear in his gaze. Would she be intimidated and shy away, or would she step up to the plate and play ball? 

"Well, it's more fun when you're a little tipsy right? It's not like we're starting heavy right off the bat." She follows him to the bar, arching her brow at the mention of his tradition. "A gin man huh? Any story behind it or do you just like the taste?" She turns to the bartender and orders a tequila sunrise for herself. She takes the drink handed to her, and when she turns to look at him only to find her breath catching a bit at the charged look he gives her. Amber colored hues meet his icy glare and she brings her drink to her lips, quickly sipping from the straw in a casual action designed to mask her shock at his sudden intensity. His eyes momentarily flit to her lips around the straw, licking his own before he raises his own drink to his lips. Collecting her thoughts, she doesn't shy away from him, instead raising a brow as she leans against the bar. "Mmm.." the answer then falls from her lips with a satisfied little smirk. "Poker."

“Same answer I would have given, dollface.” Her face lights up at having apparently chosen the right answer, and he can’t help the smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but there was something about Isabel that was different. He couldn’t tell if his attraction was purely physical or something more, but he knew that he was bewitched by her, no spell work required. 

"Aw yeah! Texas hold'em is my shit. Blackjack is also a go to game for me as well." She pushes off the bar and makes her way towards the card tables, grabbing his hand to tug him along with her. "C'mon let's play! I'll let us get a couple of regular old games in before we start hustling these poor fuckers. Let’s see whose poker face is better here!" Coming to a table with two empty seats, Isabel takes a seat across from the dealer, crossing one leg over the other as she pulls a stack of cash out of her purse, buying chips for the both of them and pushing Mammon his half of their collective pot. "You're going down, pretty boy." She taunts lightly, her competitive nature shining through as she pushes a couple chips into the center, receiving the cards dealt out to her.

He laughs at hearing her trash talk, following her lead without hesitation. Mammon would be lying if he said that seeing her so fired up wasn’t amusing.. She watches the game carefully, and he watches her, pleased to see her so cautious. Was it just pure competition that had her this focused or did she just want to impress him? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he concentrates on his own cards with a serious look, almost crouching on the stool, his right elbow resting on his leg and keeping his hand closed in a fist under his chin. He notices Isabel glancing at him out of the corner of her eye every now and then, but he pretends not to see it as he analyzes her. 

Keeping her cards mostly on the table, she props her head up on her other hand. Her hand was decent enough, but nothing to get overly cocky about just yet. She glances around the table, expression neutral as she takes in the faces of the other players as they all went around the table to place additional bets. The man to Mammon's right was practically transparent with his nerves, she couldn't help but feel a little bad for the guy. Just for a second. Yet even after she reads the table, her eyes drift back to the Avatar of Greed. He was clearly in his element here, eyes focused and his expression quite serene. It's hard for her to pin down exactly what he's thinking at the moment. 

Suddenly, he’s looking up at her, a slight smirk on his face as they make eye contact. Mammon had always felt comfortable in casinos, but with her next to him everything seemed more exciting. He feels the adrenaline at the table going up, despite the fact that he seems to be calm. He knew damn well with his hand he wouldn’t win a thing, but if her body language was anything to go off of she still had a chance. In an instinctive gesture he puts his hand on her thigh, giving it a light squeeze as a nonverbal cue to bluff. 

The sudden hand on her thigh catches her off guard. And she can't help but to notice the heat that radiates off of his skin. A soft blush colors her cheeks, but she makes no effort to move away from him as the sensation was quite pleasant. She could sense what he was prompting her to do, and something within her told her that he wasn’t going to steer her wrong here. She sips her drink, placing another stack of chips in front of her for the dealer to take, figuring she'd take her chances here. “Raise." 

Bets are in and those who haven't folded yet lay their cards down to reveal their true hands. She'd had a full house the entire time. Mammon’s shit eating grin threatens to split his face in half as he sees her cards. Unless someone had a better play, they had won here. There's a brief moment of suspense as the dealer looks around the table, but it quickly dissipates with the announcement. "Alright winner is the woman in the leopard coat." The pile of chips is pushed in front of her, and her smile mimics his as she can practically see the commas accumulating in front of her. Mammon sips at his drink as he thinks to himself that this was one of the most exciting evenings of his life. He had gone out with many witches, but this one had taken him off guard, she was not like all the others, who ended up blackmailing him. Her extravagant style and that determined character, were truly a perfect mix.

"Alright!" She finishes off her drink, turning in her chair a bit to get a good look at the demon before her as she props her head up on one hand, the fingers of her opposite tracing along the back of his palm resting on her thigh. "Wanna play another round? Or are you over it?" This time, she leaves the decision making to him. Truthfully, she's quite indifferent when it comes to what they do, she enjoys just being in his presence. Being with mammon is unpretentious, and she really feels that she can let her hair down. It's refreshing to say the least, and if the passing glances and little touches from him are anything to go by the sentiment was definitely mutual. Briefly she wonders just how this night is going to end up, the possibilities were really quite endless, and the longer she remained in Mammon's presence the more she felt herself being affected by the energy of greed that rolled off of him in waves. She wanted more.

Mammon knows all too well what’s on her mind. He’s seen it many times before: mortals succumbing to the essence of greed that followed him everywhere he went. He watches the absentminded movements of her fingers and then looks up at her again, smiling defiantly. "Mmh...Let's take a tour, do you want to drink something else?" Mammon loved to talk to her, he liked her way of approaching him, her ways of doing things. He lingers on her perfume, it was entrancing. He did not know how it would end, nor did he care. He just wanted to enjoy that moment, and he hoped to have the opportunity to spend more time with her in the future, a long time. The evening was evolving into something deeper, he felt it. 

"I could use another drink, sure." 

“Well then come on, pretty girl. I want to try that tequila sunrise you seem to like so much.” He plays on the nickname she had given him earlier, and she doesn’t miss a beat, a cheshire’s grin spreading across her lips as she glances at him out of the corner of her eye. 

"Oh you think i'm pretty huh?" Isabel teases him playfully, slipping her hand into his and intertwining their fingers before she stands up and heads back to the bar. "Tequila sunrises are pretty sweet though. I hope you like orange juice." 

"I didn't say all that, I just used the same nickname that you used with me," he says, rolling his eyes "and also you’re the one holding my hand right now, I would like to remind you.". Mammon took a quick look at their intertwined fingers with a bit of a nervous laugh, he wasn't used to romantic gestures like this. 

She meets his gaze with a challenging expression, tilting her head a bit at the sudden change in demeanor that she's come to expect by now. "That may be so, but who was the one askin' me to take their hand before huh?" Choosing to play along for now, she gives an impish chuckle. "It's okay. You don't have to say it. I know the truth." 

"Ah so we’re playing the same game now are we?" he snarks as she reminds him that it was he who had offered her his arm a few moments earlier. "There’s nothing to say! There is no truth!!".

“"I guess we are." She shrugs, her tone casual as she finishes her thought "I play to win though.” She leans against him a bit as she orders her second drink of the night, her gaze wandering about the room as she takes in the sight of various slot machines and table games. He denies his words, and she can’t help but laugh. "Whatever you say, pretty boy. I think they're either doing stand up or karaoke over there." She nods to the small stage at the very back of the casino, where a woman holds a microphone in front of a small crowd. “Wanna check it out?” 

“Eh, why not?” He allows her to lead him towards the stage, but he takes his hand away from hers as they get closer, putting them in his pockets, a little embarrassed. The room is full of people and the girl who is singing is very pretty, and when she notices Mammon and gives him a smile, he winks at her, indifferent towards Isabel's reaction on the matter. "Why don't you go sing?"

She sips her drink as she watches the performance, fully aware of the little exchange between the demon and the singer. An amused sound leaves her, but she opts to say nothing. She's never been much of a jealous individual, he was here with her and so she felt no need to cause a scene over something so trivial. Though, she still made a mental note to keep an eye on it, as Mammon had a talent for taking his jokes too far. The prospect of her going on stage elicits a sheepish laugh from her lips and she’s quickly shaking her head. "Unfortunately, singing is a witchcraft I do not possess. I'm more of a dancer, honestly."

He notices her fun but also notices her silence, so he decides to poke her even more to get a better read on her. "Ok, if you're more of a dancer than a singer, then I'll make you dance!" The demon decides to join the cute girl who is singing, puts down his drink, goes to the boy who directs the music, asks him for a microphone and goes up on stage with her, starting the duet. At a certain point he takes the girl by the hand and makes her do a pirouette, to then draw her to him and look her in the eyes, face to face, a few centimeters away. Back at a fair distance, he continues to sing and stares at Isabel, smirking at her and trying to study and understand what she is thinking.

She blinks twice in surprise as her companion abandons his drink and heads to the stage. Taking a few sips of her own as she watches him sing—no he's all but openly taunting her, really—with the other girl, she finds herself wondering if the heat that rises within her is only from the effects of alcohol setting in. His voice is good, she vaguely notes, but when she sees how close he pulls the singer her eyes briefly narrow into slits as she decides the performance isn't to her liking. She knows she's being baited here, but it's not in her nature to let him get away with it so easily. His eyes meet her amber hues, and she gives an irritated chuckle as her hand comes to rest on her hip. Her smile holds a dark amusement as she arches her brows, expression deceptively playful as her sharp glare says it all. 'Oh, you're in trouble, boy.' Since he wanted to play dirty, she wouldn't hold back.

Mammon looks at Isabel from the stage, she looks amused enough, yet she has a strange glare in her eyes. The girl on stage with him seems to appreciate his advances and begins to reciprocate, caressing him on the face and taking his head with her free hand. He loved to show off, especially if there was someone to challenge, and truthfully he was revelling in the attention he was receiving. The avatar of greed had always loved to play, maybe that's why his brothers had always called him an idiot. Mammon was certainly not stupid outside the house, but he certainly had a penchant for getting himself into trouble. This time was no exception if the glare the witch was shooting him from the crowd was anything to go by. 

He finishes the song, delivers the microphone and returns to his lady "Did you like the show?" He asks sarcastically, continuing on despite the danger in her gaze. “You didn’t even dance, what a shame.” 

"You sounded lovely." She at least allows him the kindness of one compliment here. Though his sarcasm starts to grate at her after already having been provoked. "I couldn't get into it enough to dance though…" she trails off as she glances at him, seeing that once again his eyes were focused on the stage. She rolls her eyes and he looks a bit surprised.

“What’s wrong, pretty girl? Don’t tell me you’re annoyed by a little performance!”

She finishes her drink, setting the glass down and running her finger over the rim as she allows the bit of liquid courage to guide her. With a small hum, at his question, the witch flicks a lock of her dark hair over her shoulder and shrugs in response, averting her gaze. "I'm not annoyed yet." she begins, the tips of her fingers ghosting lightly along his shoulder blade before her hand comes to rest on the nape of his neck, the touch firm yet gentle at the same time as she turns her head to look him dead in the eye. A warning. "But if you keep prancing around the stage like some show pony, flirting with other girls like i can't tell exactly what you're trying to do...I very well might be."

"I ... Um ..." Mammon loses some of his confidence with the touch of the witch "I'm not a show pony. And since when were you the jealous type?" He says to her with ironic amazement, almost satisfied "I didn't think jealousy was part of you, much less with a person you know so little. It’s not like we’re datin’ or nothin’". Mammon looks away, too proud to admit that he was interested in her. 

"Oh, so we didn't come up here to spend time together? You haven't been flirting with me all evening?" She challenges him directly, having no interest in tiptoeing around the issue any longer. She's not actually angry, no it's not severe enough for that but she enjoys watching him squirm nonetheless. "I'm not jealous." She insists, rolling her eyes, though it's not quite the whole truth. Perhaps its from spending an extended amount of time with him, but she's greedy for his attention. "We’re not together sure, but i figured you’d be smart enough to pick up on the fact that this was a date, Stupidmammon." 

Mammon had no idea that her intention was to make a date, and he felt stupid about it now. The tips of his ears burn red at the nickname that Levi had given him, a stubborn silence coming over him. The singer comes down from the stage, and as she leaves, she sends a kiss to the demon, he nods his head, accompanied by a smile. A humorless laugh leaves Isabel, who seems to kill him with her gaze and he thinks to himself that she’s been spending far too much time around his elder brother. She’s really nailed that soul piercing gaze of his, and its enough to stir a bit of fear in him."Oi calm down little witch, or I'll have to bring out the demon inside me. "

He meets her glare with one of his own, but she doesn't back down. "Do it then. Make a scene in front of all these mortals." She faces him and shrugs, indifferent to the threat as she amps up her own magnetism, leaning in close to him knowing damn well he has an ample view of her cleavage from this angle. "I dare you." Her words are melodic as she taunts him, the grin on her face befitting of a devil.

"You are too bold, witch, you should be careful with the words you use. I could take you to a random hotel room around here and kill you without anyone knowing" he says firmly, holding back the redness on his cheeks that is about to appear because of her cleavage, which he noticed when he understood that she did it voluntarily to be seen. 

"I think you like my boldness, though." His words to her are laced with a rough edge from being flustered, and she instinctively finds herself wrapping her arms around his neck, fingers idly playing with the short hairs near the nape of his neck.

He takes another step towards her, closing the distance between them and looking down on her as if to make her understand that she has no way of winning against him, Mammon's eyes gave off a dark but passionate light. They found themselves face to face, a few centimeters from each other and their noses almost brushed against each other. He looks her straight in the eye "Don't you dare, sexy little witch. When I have someone who teases me like this, without my brothers to embarrass me, I am completely different." 

The intensity of his gaze threatens to burn her up on the spot as she presses her body against his. Her head tips back a bit, her bottom lip brushing against his teasingly, barely even there, before she speaks "That’s not the first time I’ve heard something like that. Just how different are we talking here?" she smirks a bit, "But i'm also not whatever baby witch you're used to dealing with. So while you could most certainly try…" her eyes faintly glow yellow as magic hums in the air around her, "it won't go down how you think it will." It's gone as soon as it's seen, so quick so that any passerby would have questioned if they truly noticed anything at all. 

“Stop that.” He growls softly, warning her not to push him. A challenging smirk flits over her face and he can feel the irritation on his face as she continues to press his buttons.

An innocent mask falls onto her face as she hears his warning, her head tilting to the side as she takes a moment to regard him. “Stop?” Her expression once again turns impish, a chuckle leaving her lips as she shakes her head. "Maybe i don't want to." She replies brattily, her smirk growing even more devious as the fingers playing with his hair now thread through the strands to give a harsh tug. "Maybe you should make me."

This was too much. Her innocent eyes, her fingers behind his head, made him hungry of her. 

He moves on instinct, not a care in the world as to who they were around. One hand rests on the small of her back, and the other threads through long hair to pull her head back. He looks her in the eyes for a second, before giving her a passionate, almost desperate kiss. Her eyes slide shut and her grip on him tightens as she loses herself in him. He tastes faintly of orange juice and something else sweet that was undeniably him, and the sudden grazing of sharp teeth over the fullness of her bottom lip has her moaning quietly, only to be heard by his ears. He's better at this than he lets on, she notes to herself.

For a split second, when he takes his lips off hers, and his eyes light up with a dark, demonic aura "Oh little witch, you don't know what you're going to meet," he murmurs, greedy to make her his own. "You and I are definitely going to go to that damned hotel, do you know that?" Applying pressure to her back, he pushes her toned frame against his so that she could feel his growing erection. "I know you're feeling the same thing too."

"Fuck.." she murmurs, desire coating her words as heat pools in her abdomen and she practically throbs from the anticipation of the night's events. She presses her thighs together to try and find a bit of relief but it did little to nothing for her. She needed him, and she needed him now. Subtly, she grinds against him for a moment, eyeing him carefully for his reaction through a honey colored gaze that's become molten from the heat of the moment. "Well let's not take all night to check in then." She silently thanks her lucky stars that she had opted for a casino resort rather than the initial establishment she'd been looking at, as they didn't even have to go far to meet their goals. She leads him from the game room, past the security before she makes a left and travels down the corridor until they're faced with the front desk of the hotel.

He can't help but notice the tension in her body, he feels that she wants him as much as he wants her, it’s enough that Mammon feels like he’s going crazy. "Yeah yeah, this doesn’t mean anything though, witch.” he says, blushing slightly, his gaze full of desire.  
She leads him to the hotel reception, but that’s where her command of the situation ends. As they approach the desk, he takes her arm firmly and pulls her behind him so that he would be the one dealing with the concierge. Pulling out his credit card, he lives up to his reputation of sparing no expense as he demands the key for the penthouse suite. 

Once the arrangements are taken care of ,the couple enters the elevator. She enters the elevator first, only to find herself pressed up against the mirror as soon as the doors closed. The coolness of the glass seeps past the thin fabric of her dress as he pulls her hair, causing her to quickly make eye contact with his reflection as he's purring into her ear. "Oh baby you asked me to bring out the demon in me". His words are like silk, laced with the slightest edge of danger and they have her flirtatiously licking her lips as she playfully presses her ass back against the erection pressing into the curve of her ass.. "I hope you are ready" he says, staring her straight in the eyes. Mammon was not used to losing, and he wanted her to understand that he was in command.

The way he handles her so firmly is a turn on for her, giving him a sidelong glance through long lashes before she's suddenly being moved again. Blinking up in surprise at her now pinned hands, she arches a brow. Oh, he's able to move even faster than she realized. "Well if that's what gets you all hot and heavy like this, I'm gonna have to bring it out of you more often" She muses, returning his gaze with a smirk. "I can handle it."  
The door dings, and there’s a moment of suspense between them. She glances over his shoulder at the door to the suite, flexing her fingers of her trapped hands in a reminder that it’s his move. That seems to be enough to break him out of his trance, as he releases her enough for her to move, a hand pressed firmly against the small of her back as he guides her forward with little room for discussion. 

Mammon opens the door, pushes her inside and then slams the door behind him. Removing his jacket, he grabs the back of her head and pulls her into a crushing kiss before shoving her against the wall, to see her from the back. Raising the skirt of her dress, he smirks to himself in satisfaction as he sees the curve of her ass exposed to his eyes. His hand ghosts over her smooth skin before he gives her a playful swat, drawing a gasp from her lips as warmth radiates from the point of impact to bloom between her thighs. Grasping her jaw, he turns her head to force her to look him in the eyes. Staring back into his steely gaze with hooded eyes, she can’t help but to feel a bit like a mouse caught within the cat’s cradle. 

Pulling her from off of the wall, he peels off her jacket and carelessly tosses it aside. Her dress quickly follows suit, and he takes a moment to admire the blue lace of her lingerie as he backs her towards the bed. Her knees hit the edge of the bed, and she falls back until her back is hitting the plush sheets. She sees the way his expression has changed, the way his pupils are blown wide with greed, and she decides that if he’s going to watch her with eyes that hungry that she may as well give him a show. Arching her back a bit, she flashes him a seductive look as one hand brushes above the swell of her breast, the free hand coming to rest between her thighs, rubbing experimentally at the now dampened lace and drawing a small whine from her own lips. "Don't just look...Touch me…" 

Her words trigger something in him, and with a low growl he moves in the blink of an eye, one arm supporting him as he hovers over her, free hand slowly tracing along her curves as he savors the feeling of toned muscle and tattooed flesh. He starts kissing her body, rubbing her breasts over the fabric of her bra before impatience gets the better of him and he’s moving the fabric aside so that his tongue can swirl over bare nipples. With each passing second he feels her desire grow as her body begins to tremble beneath him. He didn’t need to touch her much to know that she was wet, but he still can’t resist caressing the outside of her panties, a satisfied hum leaving him as he feels it for himself. He basked in the moment, feeling so in command of the witch who had so defied him before. 

Shifting slightly so that he’s resting on his knees, he decides to take off her bra, never taking his hand away from its place between her legs. Trailing slow kisses down her body, he peppers kitten licks and tiny bites over caramel skin before parting her legs enough that he can place a firm kiss between her thighs. He channels every ounce of self control he has right now to slowly slide off the lacy thong, meeting her gaze as he listens to her breathless pants. Mammon kisses up her inner thigh, until he reaches the lips of her vagina, which he kisses gently, wanting to tease her for just a little longer. The impatient whine that leaves her soon has that resolve crumbling though, as he begins to gently lick her clit. She gasps loudly, her legs instinctively spreading a little wider to open herself up to him as his pace increases, two fingers slipping inside and curving expertly to find the spot that has her bucking her hips into his hand.. 

A devilish grin spreads over his lips and he uses his free hand to continue stimulating her clit as he sinks his teeth into her hip, leaving behind a mark. "Oh honey, I didn't think I made you get so wet."

His words send a shiver through her body and the feeling of his fingers sliding into her has a surprisingly needy whine from her lips that has the redness in her cheeks deepening at just how much of an effect he's had on her. It was almost embarrassing. "S-Shut up…" she moans out, her words no longer holding their usual bite as he delves a third finger into her wet heat. His hands were much larger and rougher than her own, and they felt divine, but yet she found herself still craving more of him. She wasn't afraid to let him know it either. The fingers in his hair give the white locks a small tug. "Come here. I want to taste you"

Mammon raises his eyes, which now have a sinister glow, seeing her lose her usual bravado is exciting him, and he wonders just how far he can push her. Giving her inner thigh a light kiss, he reluctantly pulls his fingers from inside of her and pops them into his mouth to suck them clean as he regards her with a calculating gaze. "Okay, come here and take these damned underpants off me" he says finally before pulling her up onto her knees and catching a fist full of her hair in one hand, giving a sharp tug that has her looking at him again with that innocent expression that did nothing to hide the wicked satisfaction in her eyes.. "Show me what you can do, you lil insolent.", and so saying he lets go of her hair, allowing her to do as she pleased. 

"Your wish is my command." She purrs as she hooks her fingers in the waistband of his underwear, placing open mouthed kisses over his lower stomach, the tip of her pierced tongue playfully grazing sensitive skin before she removes the offending garment and gives him a gentle shove so that he was laying on his back. She knew how to drive him crazy, he notices. There was an unmistakable chemistry between the two. Her movements are almost catlike as she comes to kneel between his knees, arching her back so that he had a good view of the curve of her ass as her hands ghost up the inside of his thighs. The vision that stands before him is heavenly, and he knows that she is doing it on purpose, the tempting witch that she is.

"You're so sexy when you're like this." She sighs out with a heated glance at his face before she turns her attention to his erection. She licks her lips to wet them before she opens her mouth and takes him in, tongue swirling along the underside of his cock as she slowly takes him all the way to the base with a bit of a moan.

"Oh baby you don't know just how good you look from this angle, you don't know how much I want to see you in this position standing behind you" he observes, licking his lower lip as he feels the cool metal of her piercing swirling around sensitive skin. Resting his head back against the pillow, he brushes her hair into a ponytail with one hand, completely entranced as he watches her suck his cock, savoring the lewd sounds the action made. “Fuck, Isabel... Don’t stop.” 

The sudden weakness in his voice as he begs her to keep going fuels her ego. She enjoys knowing that she's able to reduce him to putty in the palm of her hands just as easily as he did to her. She's enthusiastic as she sucks him off, bobbing her head a little faster along his slick length and revelling in how he gets even harder against her tongue.  
Her hands ghost up his abs, fingertips brushing over the ridges of muscle before her nails lightly scratch down his skin, leaving faint red lines and delicious pain in their wake. Even if she cannot see his gaze, he stares at her with an increasingly hungry look, more and more challenging towards her.he tries to avoid fucking her mouth as he wanted to. He had never expected a human like her to be this suited to him, as already he’s closer to his climax than he would care to admit between her already gifted tongue and the maddening sensation of the piercing. 

After a while she reluctantly pulls him from her lips with a quiet ‘pop.’ His displeased look isn’t lost on her, and she presses an apologetic kiss to the tip of his cock before her hand replaces her mouth in stimulating him as she sits up. Straddling his hips, she can’t help but to tease him by rubbing the head of his dick against her wet entrance. It’s an exciting sensation for the both of them, and he watches her intently, teeth sinking into his lower lip as his grip on her tightens. “Fuck I can’t wait anymore." She murmurs more to herself than anything, pupils blown wide with lust as she meets his lustful gaze. Slowly, she sinks onto him, moaning at the stretch as she rests a hand on his chest to steady herself as she adjusts to his size. The feeling of her walls squeezing him has a throaty groan leaving his lips, his eyes full of carnal desire as she rolls her hips into his, setting a sultry pace that has him sliding his hands back to cup her ass to encourage her. She picks up her pace a bit, but he finds himself quickly growing impatient. He puts a hand behind her back and draws her to him before he grabs her hips decisively and thrusts up into her. A pleasured scream leaves her at the sudden change of pace, her face burying in the nape of his neck to suck and nibble red marks into tanned skin as the demon sinks his nails into her skin. "Now tell me, who is driving you crazy eh, little insolent?" He growls out. 

The nails digging into her skin have her growing even wetter, knowing he can feel it too as he makes her admit it out loud. "It's you Mammon!" She cries out, all but feeling the masculine bravado in him swell in his chest before he pushes her off of him and pushes her so that her face is against the mattress, ass perched high in the air. She barely has time to complain at the loss of feeling him before he pushes himself back into her, a small shriek of bliss leaving her lips as he sets a punishing pace, pulling her hair so that she arches up until she feels his chest against the curve her back.

“Keep screaming.” He murmurs in her ear, nipping at her earlobe. “I want to hear how much you enjoy it.” Her teeth are sinking into her bottom lip as she instinctively rocks her hips back into his. For a moment all he can do is stare at the way he disappears inside of her, then suddenly his hand comes up to spank her once again, squeezing the cheek in his hand as she lets out an especially needy whine. 

"Again. Spank me harder." She demands, arching her back even more so that she could feel him deeper inside. She knew that she wasn't going to last much longer with the way he was treating her, edging ever closer to her peak. The demon smiles satisfied upon hearing her request, and strikes her again but stronger, so as to leave the mark of his hand on her skin. Realizing that her body is starting to tremble, he smirks knowing that she was nearing her orgasm.. 

"Oh no honey, not just yet." He pulls out to her dismay, glaring back into his eyes as he grabs her jaw and forces her to look at him.

"Oh I'll remember that." She replies darkly, narrowing her eyes as she makes a mental note to get him back sometime for denying her the release she so desperately needed

"You’re not going to cum until I decide. By now you should have clear in mind that I am in charge here, although you are damned sexy when you try to dominate me.” And so saying he stands, picking her up and putting her on the dresser that was in the room, teasing her clit lazily with his thumb as the cool wood of the dresser against her heated skin serving to force her orgasm even further away. A dark light pervades his eyes as he firmly states his dominance in this situation, and before she can argue she's thrown off guard by the change of the room's atmosphere. His horns start to sprout from his head and white markings appear in his skin as he shows her his true form. She takes a moment to regard him, eyes filled with a silent awe at his dark beauty, before she'd snapped back to reality by the sensation of him slipping inside of her again, thumb continuing its slow assault on her clit.

Her hand immediately reaches up to tangle in his hair, fingers curling at the base of one of his horns as she pulls him closer so that she can kiss him deeply, the other tracing along the markings over his chest. The thrum of magic beneath her fingertips excites her, drawing a low moan from her lips as she rests her forehead against his, glancing down at the space where their bodies join, shifting her hips just slightly so that he was rubbing up against the spot inside of her that has the leg in his grasp shaking from the maddening pleasure of it all. He leans towards her so that she has her head resting on the wall and looks at him straight in the face, the demon loved to see her expression in that moment of pleasure as he held her hips firmly in place to keep her from moving to meet his thrusts. "Oh my witch this will be a slow and pleasant torture for a while longer" She would take what he gave her, and she would be satisfied. 

“I could go all night.” She muses with a salacious grin.

He notes the ecstasy she feels in seeing him in his true form, and this pushes him even more to want to see her entranced. He fucks her harder, maintaining that same torturous pace. "If you want to go on all night, I am willing to do it", he says, letting a moan escape him as he feels her walls clench tighter around him.Cursing lowly to himself, he hooks his hands under her thighs, keeping himself sheathed inside of her as he picks her up and carries her to the immaculate couch in the living area of the suite. "I think I’ve commanded enough, so go on and show me your magic, little witch."

He hands her the reins, and she can't help the sultry chuckle that falls from her lips. "Oh baby I thought you'd never ask." One hand slides up to rest at the base of his neck, squeezing just ever so slightly as she leans in close, tip of her tongue trailing up the side of his neck before she bites down. She snaps the fingers of her free hand, glowing chains of magic appearing and wrapping themselves around his wrists, dragging his hands off of her and anchoring them to the couch. He was at her mercy now.  
Her eyes glow faintly as she peers down at him, her voice sweet like poison as she speaks. "I hope you understand, love. It's not like little old me can hold you down by myself. Say the word red, and i'll let you go." She takes a moment to inform him in earnestness before she gives him a playful smirk. "But something tells me you won't want to use it." 

Mammon finds himself destabilized for a moment when chains appear, but that's what he wants, he wants to see how far she wants to go. "I won't use that word for sure."  
The sensation of her tongue on his skin was like a dose of hormones injected into his veins, he tries to move a little on the sofa, without success. The action draws a sadistic chuckle from Isabel’s lips as she releases her hold on his neck. 

She starts to ride him again, bracing her hands on his shoulders for leverage as she sets a quick pace from the start, intentionally trying to build him up. "Don't cum until i say so." She warns, one hand coming down to trace over his torso, greedily drinking in the feel of hardened muscle and smooth skin, experimentally pinching a nipple and casting a satisfied glance up at his face at the sound it earns. "That sound was cute, make it again.

The feeling of being in the hands of this witch was frightening but exciting at the same time "You have to try not to have an orgasm, sweetness, I can resist a little longer". The retaliating pinch on his nipple startles him for a moment, making a strange yelp come out of his mouth, a mix between pain and pleasure "If you want to hear it again you will have to force me to do it" he says insolently.

"Oh, i don't have to hold anything back." She reminds him as her eyes narrow, his bratty tone igniting something deep within her. Her other hand tangles in his hair, giving a harsh yank. "I'm going to cum as much as i fucking want. Again, and again. And you...you will wait." Her tone is no nonsense, and as he provokes her further, she just sighs and pinches his nipple again, twisting just a bit to increase the pain level just a bit as a cold smile blooms on her lips.Trailing kisses along the side of his neck, she absentmindedly sucks at the bite mark she's left before she presses a soft kiss to his earlobe "Do i make myself understood? Now watch your tone before i shove a gag in that pretty mouth of yours." 

"If you want to cover my mouth you can do it, I already told you I'm in your hands".The demon's tail was starting to shake slightly, the emotion and excitement he felt were too strong to contain, there had been few times when he had allowed a woman to subdue him, but she was too unique not to concede. "C'mon witch, give yourself pleasure with my body." She makes note of the way his tail trembles in the very edge of her peripheral vision, reaching down to give it a stroke. The change in angle has him brushing against her g-spot in just the right way to have her reaching her climax, her hips continuing their motion as she releases around him, moaning loudly.

When he sees her having an orgasm his body shivers with passion, it was a beautiful vision. Her body is now sensitive and he knows it "Be a good girl, don't stop, we are only at the orgasm number one, go ahead" he coos condescendingly as he finds that with her fragmented focus he’s able to finally move his pelvis, so as to continue to rub against her g-spot. She looks into his eyes through her haze of pleasure, her moans coming at a higher pitch as he rubs against her most sensitive areas. An aroused flush colors her cheeks, and his words drift off to catch her in the afterglow of her orgasm, spurring her on even as the over stimulation has the movement of her hips faltering just a bit.If he hadn't been tied up at the moment he would have already put her at ninety degrees and he would have been fucking her hard, but he was fine with this too, he wanted to see how much she could take. A frown finds its way to his face at the way her motions become a little disjointed and he sharply snaps his hips up into her, chasing his own orgasm. "I said, don't stop."

Pulling back a bit to look him defiantly in the eye, her movements suddenly cease as she decides he's too close to the edge for her liking, delighting in his sound of displeasure. " You know, I warned you. But you talk like you're still in charge here."  
She holds one hand out, and the red lace panties she's worn earlier come floating out of the bedroom to rest in the palm of her hand. "I've had enough of your mouth." She pushes the fabric past his lips, taking a moment to admire the sight as she trails her fingertip down the side of his face before giving his cheek a satisfied little tap.  
"Now be a good boy and take what i give you, maybe i'll let you cum as well." Having come down sufficiently from her high, the bouncing of her hips increases again, harder now as she pursues her second orgasm.

What she said was correct. He spoke as if he was still in command because he WAS still in command, and was going to prove it to her. The witch didn't remember that without a pact she couldn't do all that much to him. Reaching the end of his patience, he pulls hard on his hands, breaking the chains with scattering of sparks. He gets rid of the panties in his mouth, peering at them with a bemused smile before tossing them over his shoulder. The breaking of her chains has the witch blinking in surprise, the sudden display of strength serving as a major turn on for her. The shock on her face pulls an amused laugh from his lips as he takes her by the hips and pushes her off of him. "Maybe you forgot who you are dealing with, it's time to put the roles in order again." The demon in all his greed of the moment gets up and stands in front of her "On your knees. Now.". 

Normally, she would never fully submit, at least not without giving him a hard time first but as she meets the intensity of his gaze, she realizes that now is the time to comply. He commands her to kneel, and so she does, hands resting on her thighs as the plush material of the carpet does little to protect her knees from the bite of the floor. Her almost intimidated demeanor is a wonderful view for Mammon. He stares at her for a few moments, before standing behind her, he takes the chains she used on him a little earlier, bends over and ties them around her wrists. Then with a quick gesture pushes her to rest her head on the sofa, putting pressure on it. He positions himself behind her and enters her again, movements sharp and rough as he claims her for himself. Bound, and pressed into the sofa, she glances back at him with a pitiful look that feeds his ego perhaps a bit too much for his own good. 

"Now it's my turn to come, sweetie", he says delivering a punishing slap to her ass that has her crying out in a cathartic mix of pleasured pain that only grows louder as he grabs her hips and pistons into her. She wants to grab on the couch to brace herself, but she's only able to endure his rough thrusts. His hand at her clit has her keening out in pleasure, legs subconsciously spreading wider to accommodate him. Her hands struggle behind her back against the restraints as he quickly builds her back up towards her peak. 

"Mm yes, Daddy." She purrs out, the words designed to rile him up further as a cheshire grin blooms on her lips at his treatment of her. "Cum inside me, I want you to claim me."

Her "Yes Daddy" was the last straw for him. The coil in the pit of his stomach snaps, and he growls loudly as he buries himself to the hilt inside of her. “Oh fuck, Isabel.” He growls lowly. The orgasm travels the demon's entire body to the wings, which quiver with pleasure as he shoots his seed into her with a shudder. She feels the heat of his seed and a sound of ecstasy leaves her as she's shoved over the edge of her pleasure once again. Spasming around him as she reaches her second orgasm of the night. She can only lay there for a minute as well, head reeling from the hormonal high as he slowly pulls out of her to watch the white mess of their releases dripping down the inside of her thigh as he slowly unbinds her hands. 

He picks her up, sitting on the couch as he holds her against his body. "Is everything ok? I hope I didn't go too fast" he asks as he runs his hand through her hair.  
She sighs softly as she rubs at her wrists. "I'm fine. Better than fine, actually. I can take a little more than your typical. Guess you could say I'm built tough." The hand in her hair has her closing her eyes and leaning instinctively into his gentle touch.

"Did I already say that this doesn't mean anything?" he asks quietly, expression unreadable as he looks around the room. It was all a mess and it was clear what had happened in there, and a sigh escapes him at the thought of the housekeepers’ face when they found it in the morning and the resulting extra charges to his card. . 

"You did. Are you saying that to remind yourself or to remind me?" She opens her eyes with a playful smile. 

He looks at an undefined point of the room as he hears her question, was he saying it for himself or for her? He had always been used to being a womanizer and his brothers had always made fun of him for this, but this time he wasn’t so sure of what he said "Mmh I think for both reasons" They both knew that Lucifer would await them when they returned to the Devildom, and Mammon was sure that his brother would do his utmost to punish them through separation. 

The silence feels heavy, and she finds that she can’t quite get a read one what he’s feeling. She pauses for a moment, pursing her lips before she decides to speak up again. “And you don't have to worry about me chasing after you like a love sick teenager. That's never been my style. I wouldn’t mind fucking you again though.” 

He glances over at her, a playful smile momentarily tugging at his lips. “Oh, I’ll definitely be having you again, witch. Who said that we’re done here? You said you could go all night, right?” 

She casts a glance around, observing the destroyed room. "Mm...Yeah but you just fucked me within an inch of my life so give me a second to recover.." Turning to look at him, she wraps her arms around his shoulders and buries her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent before pressing a kiss to his neck. "I'm ready to go whenever you are, pretty boy. Just don't get addicted."

He closes his eyes at the soft touch of her kiss "Come here, then I'll help you clean up, and I will try not to become addicted to it if that's what you want, but it doesn't seem that you would mind all that much." laughing a bit, he stands and picks her up, carrying her into the bathroom and running a warm bath for her. 

They washed and got dressed, and he carries her to the bed before gently setting her down.. Mammon would be nostalgic for that evening, and he already knew it, as he knew he had to tell Lucifer what had happened, since he surely had already noticed his absence and would have asked for explanations, expecting a lecture from his older brother knowing his disputes with witches. She notices him sitting there, and can all but see the gears turning in his head as he gets wrapped up in what the future would bring. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she looks up with him with a gaze that says it all: ‘what’s wrong?’ He glances at her briefly before looking away, wringing his hands nervously. “...Will you regret it?” His voice is uncharacteristically quiet.

Her eyes widen as he asks his question, a little surprised at how candid he's being with her. "I'd never regret it." She assures him quietly, fingers sliding through his hair to soothe his racing thoughts as she settles into bed against him. He still looks distant though, and she finds herself frowning a bit as she props her head up on her hand to get a better view of his face. "You're thinking about what you're gonna say to Lucifer huh?" She inquires, all the confirmation that she needs coming from his expression. "Fuck that old man, just tell him I’m the one who forced you to come up here. It’s not like you were leaving Devildom any other way.” 

He sighs a bit and looks at her, a little melancholy as he speaks. "It doesn’t matter what I say, it’ll still somehow end up my fault." His face is somber as he grabs her hand, "You have to know that one way or another he will look for you, and he will make you move away from me, I will accept it because I know how convincing Lucifer is, and maybe on one side he will be right ... I don't know", as his own words sink in, the demon felt his stomach hit the floor. He felt inside that his brother would have words for her, but why? Usually Lucifer didn't care who he slept with, but perhaps Mammon's fears were well founded this time.

His seriousness has her frowning a bit as she holds his hand, thumb stroking over his knuckles. "So let him come then. But nobody is going to make any decision for me. Not even your brother." Raising his hand up to her lips, she gives the back of his palm a gentle kiss. "It ain't that easy to scare me. So relax, alright?" She wished she could show him the inside of her mind so he's truly see that he had nothing to worry about when it comes to being around her, that he was overthinking, but for now she would settle for verbally reassuring him with the hope that each passing minute in her presence would alleviate his fear. Maybe it wouldn't mean anything to him in the end, but she'd be damned if she didn't at least try. She wonders briefly what exactly will happen once they return to the Devildom. Would he stay this authentic with her or would this side of him be just another one of those memories left behind in Vegas?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a roleplay thread in the Obey me Hosts Club facebook group. 
> 
> Join us: https://www.facebook.com/groups/3498939490178746
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS KEEP ME FED KIDS.


End file.
